The present invention is related to forms for use in the laying of concrete slabs, and, more particularly, the concrete form braces for use in holding the forms in place while the concrete slabs are being formed.
A typical prior art apparatus for use in retaining concrete forms in place uses wooden or metal stakes which are attached by nails to wooden boards which are used as forms. As shown in FIG. 1, the typical prior art apparatus consists of a plurality of grade stakes 3 and kicker stakes 5. Each grade stake 3 is inserted vertically into the ground 6 and is attached flush against the concrete form board 1. Each kicker stake 1 is positioned so as to abut the concrete form board 1 at its top and is nailed to the concrete form board 1 at its top. The lower end of each kicker stake 5 is inserted into the ground 6 at some distance from the concrete form board, so that each kicker stake 5 is positioned at an angle to the ground 6. In this alignment, the kicker stakes 5 provide additional bracing for the concrete form board 1 when concrete or other material flows against the form board 1.
A problem with kicker stakes is that the top portion of a kicker stake extends over the concrete form board and the concrete surface contained within the form. Leveling and smoothing of the concrete within the form is usually performed by dragging a screed board across the top of the concrete surface. The top of the concrete form board is used to establish the top of the concrete surface, so the screed board generally rides on top of the concrete form board as it is being dragged across the concrete surface. Since the kicker stakes extend over the concrete form board and concrete surface, they impede the movement of the screed board on top of the form boards. Hence, the screed board can not be dragged smoothly over the entirety of the concrete surface formed within the form boards. The screed board must be picked up and moved over each stake. Such movement of the screed board slows the process of leveling and smoothing the slab and may also result in imperfections in the smoothness of the slab.
There exists a need in the art for an apparatus to brace a concrete form board that allows a screed board to be dragged smoothly and without interruption across a concrete surface.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus to brace a form board in such a manner that a screed board can be used to smooth the surface of the concrete slab formed within the concrete form without being hindered by the bracing apparatus.
A first embodiment of the concrete form brace of present invention comprises a vertical member, a substantially flat support member, and a tube for receiving a stake. The support member holds and supports the tube so that it can position a stake at an angle to the vertical member. The vertical member is generally mounted flush against the form board and is attached to the form board by nails, screws, or other attachment means directed through apertures in the vertical member. A stake directed through the tube is driven into the ground to brace the concrete form brace and form board. The stake is driven into the ground such that it clears the top of the form board. Thus, the stake does not hinder the drawing of a screed board across the top of the form board.
A second embodiment of the concrete form brace of the present invention comprises a vertical member, integrally connected to a lower support member and an upper support member. The support members contain openings through which a stake is directed. In a first orientation, a stake is directed through the openings and driven into the ground. The openings are positioned such that the stake is directed at an angle to the vertical member. Apertures in the vertical member provide the means by which the vertical member can be attached to the form board. In an alternative orientation of the second embodiment, the lower support member is positioned against the form board and the vertical member is positioned parallel to the ground. Apertures in the lower support member are used to attached the concrete form brace to the form board. A stake is directed through an opening in the vertical member to brace the concrete form brace and form board. This embodiment may also comprise fastening devices which are used to hold the stake tightly within the brace.
A third embodiment of the concrete form brace of the present invention comprises a vertical member, integrally connected to an upper stake support member and to a lower stake support member, wherein the lower stake support member comprises a substantially horizontal portion and an angular portion. The angular portion of the lower stake support member is disposed at and end of the horizontal portion opposite the vertical member. The angular portion is disposed at an angle nearly perpendicular to a stake received within the concrete form brace. The upper stake support member and the angular portion of the lower stake support member contain openings through which a stake is directed and driven into the ground. In a first orientation of the third embodiment of the concrete form brace, the vertical member is positioned against a concrete form board and held in place by nails or other attachment devices directed through apertures in the vertical member. A stake first directed through the opening in the upper stake support member, then through the opening in the angular portion of the lower stake support member, and then into the ground provides support for the brace. In a second orientation, the substantially horizontal portion of the lower stake support member is positioned against the form board and held in place by attachment devices directed through apertures in the substantially horizontal portion. A stake first directed through the opening in the angular portion of the lower stake support member, then through the opening in the upper support member, and then into the ground provides support for the concrete brace.